


Keeping Watch

by grus



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Talon (Comics)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Casey is the only person who allows Calvin to drop his guard.





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comicdrabbles @lj back in 2013 (for challenge #25-running away), early in the run of the Talon comic.

His eyes flew open and he stared at her, his gaze devoid of recognition for the first few seconds. For a moment she almost feard he would attack her, but they'd been through this a million times over the years, and as always his eyes softened when he regained his bearings.  
  
"Was I yelling again? Did I wake you up?" the concern was evident in his voice.   
  
"No, you didn't. I was still up, catching up on some work" she wasn't even lying. Whenever his nightmares returned, like they had this week, she altered her sleeping schedule to check in on him.   
  
"And Sarah?" he still sounded worried.   
  
"No. You know she's a sound sleeper. She'd had to learn that over the years" she gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Right..." it was clear he didn't know what to say to that. He looked flustered and making him feel guilty for things that were not his fault was the oppsite of what she had wanted to achieve. She decided to change the subject.  
  
"What was it this time? The one with the running away again?" she makes her tone as matter of fact as possible.  
  
“Yeah. You know how it goes. The Butcher chasing me and you and Sarah being held down by other Talons. The usual” he tries to shrug it off.   
  
She sighed and put a hand on his forehead.   
  
The touch surprised him but nevertheless he leant into it.   
  
“You're running a fever” she took her hand away and stood up to leave the room.  
  
“Where are you going?” he said to her back, bewildered.  
  
“To get you some medicine” her tone was the equivalent of rolling one's eyes.  
  
“I can get it myself. You're not my mom,” he grumbled.  
  
“The last thing we need is for you to fall seriously ill, so stop being ridiculous” she used her “no buts” tone and left for the kitchenette not waiting for him to reply.   
  
He just sighed but couldn't help smiling at her when she returned with a thermometer and armful of horrible tasting remedies.


End file.
